


Sunday Nights at the Burrow

by sdk, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Frottage, Het, Het and Slash, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sunday Nights at the Burrow

**Title:** Sunday Nights at the Burrow  
 **Authors:** and **Characters/Pairings:** Molly/Arthur, Harry/Draco, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Kingsley, Ron/Ginny, Fred/George/Angelina, Percy/his hand  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Content/Warnings:** Incest, frotting, blow jobs, threesome, rimming, anal, masturbation, voyeurism, past underage implied, shameless pwp  
 **Word Count:** ~2550  
 **Summary:** What happens in the garden shed, stays in the garden shed. A series of scenes from several Sunday nights at the Weasley’s.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [Gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/) and [Roozetter](http://roozetter.insanejournal.com/) for the beta. As always, it's been a pleasure to write with Shelly for Deviant again this year. That girl is a total perv. ~torino Pot meet kettle (right back at ‘cha *g*). ~ shelly. Happy Birthday Daily Deviant!

"I'm so glad you could come, Harry," Molly said, wrapping her arms around him. When she let him go she took his face in her hands and pinched his cheeks. "It wouldn't be Sunday dinner without you. And I see you've finally brought your special someone?" She peered over Harry's shoulder and was momentarily surprised to see the tall and very blond man standing there.

"Honestly, Molly." Arthur came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let poor Harry get in the door before you start asking him questions about his love life."

"It's all right, Mr Weasley," Draco Malfoy said, taking Arthur's free hand and shaking it. "As you might imagine, we get an earful when we visit my family." Arthur laughed and Molly smiled as Harry led Draco into the other room.

"I do love seeing Harry happy," she said softly. "If anyone deserves some happiness, it's him."

Arthur turned her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And you, Mollywobbles. Now—" He took her hand and walked through the parlour. "—I need a hand in the shed before supper. Any volunteers?"

Molly nearly snorted but looked around; Bill and Fleur were deep in conversation, Harry and Draco were standing looking out the window - heads together, paying no one else any mind - Charlie and Kingsley hadn't arrived yet, the twins were thumping about up-stairs, as usual, and Ron was in the kitchen with Ginny peeling potatoes.

"Oh, I'll come with you, Arthur," Molly said when it was apparent no one else was going to. "Supper will be in an hour, Bill," she called out.

"All right, Mum. Fleur and I will set the table."

"Thanks, dear." She patted her oldest boy on the cheek and followed Arthur out into the garden.

"That worked rather well, didn't it?" Arthur said once they were clear of the house.

"You're a madman, Arthur Weasley." Molly could feel her cheeks turning pink as Arthur opened the door to the shed and she stepped inside.

~*~

"Show them to me," Arthur said urgently, looking at the door to make sure he'd closed it behind him. He'd been half crazy with desire the whole day, watching Molly's chest bouncing when she laughed, and when he caught a glimpse of her pale flesh as she leaned over to stir the pot, or take the pie from the oven.

When they were first married he would have taken her right then and there, when the kids were younger he might have dragged her into the wash room for a quick one. But now that the kids were grown they knew very well what would be going on, so instead they sneaked out to the shed when he couldn't wait. He wanted to see her and touch her, lavish her with affection.

Molly unbuttoned her robes quickly, her ample bosom spilling out, skin pale and freckled. The light from the grimy little window was just enough that Arthur could appreciate her soft shape, make out her beauty. She took her breasts in her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

Arthur couldn't wait a moment longer and reached out, taking them both in his hands and pressing his face to her cleavage. He inhaled the scent of her sweet perfume and laved at the soft skin, dipping his tongue between them. No longer firm as they'd been in her youth, Arthur loved them even more now as he could press them together, sucking both nipples in turn.

He rubbed his stubbled face across her reddening her skin. His cheeks were wet from his own saliva as he licked every inch of her buxom chest, tongue circling her dark nipples over and over again.

"Let me come on them, Molly," he begged, cock hard as a rock in his pants. 

Molly whimpered, pressing a hand between her thighs as she touched herself.

~*~

It wasn't fair, but Harry never did play fair. Draco was putty in his hands as Harry pressed him up against the garden shed's inner wall and shoved open Draco's legs with his knee. Harry fit perfectly there, his strong thigh tight against Draco's growing erection.

"I'm trying to make a good impression," Draco managed to eke out, annoyed with the breathy quality of his voice, but when Harry's tongue swiped down the column of his neck, there was no fighting it. 

"You've been coming with me for weeks," Harry managed between licks. He paused just at Draco's pulse point and scraped his teeth against Draco's sensitive skin. "You've already made a good impression."

"Yes, but it will all be rubbish if one of them walks in and--ah--fuck-" Draco gasped as Harry shifted just so and lined up their cocks. There were layers of clothes between them--Draco's trousers and Harry's denims, but Harry could grind through those layers like they were nothing; Draco burned with the heat between them, an insistent throbbing at his centre telling him to shut it and just let Harry make him feel good, like he always did. 

"Everyone's busy," Harry whispered. He set a slow and sure rhythm with his hips. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to stifle a moan. "Setting the table--cooking--dishes--stuff-" 

Draco gained some measure of satisfaction as Harry became more incoherent, but he was too busy reveling in the pleasure coursing through him to gloat. Harry dragged his lips along the angle of Draco's jaw and Draco twisted one hand into Harry's messy locks, bringing Harry's mouth up to his. 

"They're busy?" He licked his lower lip, catching his tongue on Harry's along the way. Draco slid a hand between the tight confines of their bodies and tugged Harry's belt buckle. Harry grinned. 

"Yeah," Harry said. He kissed Draco, dipping his tongue between Draco's lips for a quick swiping tease. "We've got time."

~*~

Fleur's mouth enveloped him, sliding up his shaft and only letting him luxuriate in the wet warmth of her for seconds before withdrawing, teasing him over and over. Bill stared down, watched his cock disappear and reappear, his shaft shimmering with a mixture of smeared lip gloss and her saliva. He wanted to thrust, but her hands pinned his hips to his father's workbench, trapping him in place. She snaked her tongue up and down the under-side of his cock, her mouth tightening around the head just for a moment with each stroke. The unbearable heat of her mouth contrasting with the chilly air when she'd pull back and let him dangle from her lips pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Bill could hear his family outside. Ginny's whoop as she zipped through the air on her broom, the twins laughing after a particularly loud _bang_ and his mother's shrill tones shortly after. It should deflate him, or at least shame him, but somehow having them close, just steps away from the garden shed where only four thin wood walls and a door separated him from exposure made him tingle and throb and sent a terrifying thrill through him. What if they were caught? What if one his brothers walked in right now and saw the two of them, his pants shoved around his knees, Fleur between his thighs, his fingers tightening in her hair, her mouth stuffed full of him? What if it was his little sister? Bill closed his eyes as shudders wracked his body, teeth digging into his lower lip to stifle his moans.

~*~

"Up on your knees," Kingsley said, giving Charlie's arse a teasing slap, laughing as the dragon tattoo on Charlie's hip breathed fire in the direction of the pink mark Kingsley's hand left on the pale skin. Charlie braced himself on his forearms, burying his face in his wadded up shirt. He splayed his thighs and Kingsley burned the image into his mind.

Charlie, ever rough and ready, now both eager and wanton. It was a very good look on him.

Kingsley spread Charlie's cheeks, his thumbs to either side of his pink, delicate-looking arsehole that Kingsley knew would be stretched wide by the end of the day. He paused only for a moment before licking a long stripe from behind Charlie's balls past his hole, then repeating the action, lingering a little longer at his entrance.

"You're a fucking tease," Charlie ground out, pushing his hips back. 

Kingsley chuckled, his thumbs gently playing at the wrinkled skin of Charlie's arsehole as he spoke, "Was there something you wanted?"

"More," Charlie moaned, " _please_."

Kingsley licked the puckered skin again, feeling it twitch under his tongue. Pointing the tip of his tongue, he pressed it to Charlie's hole, probing gently at first, then deeper as the muscles relaxed. Listening to the sounds Charlie made, the way he was so desperate for more made Kingsley's cock throb. 

He lost himself in his task, licking and sucking at Charlie's hole until he was loose and slick with spit. 

Someday he'd make Charlie come without touching his cock at all, let him spill all over the floor of the shed just from Kingsley's tongue in his arse. 

However, it would not be today. Kingsley was too eager to get his cock inside that arse. They might even get back to supper in time for pudding.

~*~

Ginny hovered over him, knees tight against his hips, hands splayed over his chest to brace herself. Ron looked up at her, guilt swirling in his eyes. There was nothing that turned her on more than seeing how much he wanted her and how much it was killing him. He wouldn't say no though. He never could.

He reached up and took a breast into his hand. Her nipple brushed against his skin send-ing a delightful shiver down her spine. She rubbed herself on him, teasing them both. Ron groaned. Ginny smiled. 

"Ginny, fuck-" His hand tightened around her breast, fingers seeking out her nipple to toy and torment her, but his hand shook as she slowly lowered herself down. They really should hurry, but she only got him once a week, and she was determined to enjoy it while she could. 

Ron was her first, right here in their garden shed many years ago. She thought of that now, the way she'd pulled him atop of her, the way he'd kissed her so hesitantly, the way she'd pleaded without words against his lips--please--more. The way she'd wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him inside and how much it hurt. Tears had sprung up in her eyes and he'd whispered her name. "Oh Ginny-" he'd said. "Oh Ginny," he'd murmured, slowly moving inside her as he brushed her tears away. He'd whispered apologies, but never once stopped until a pleasure blossomed inside her.

She rode him now, nails digging into his chest. His hand slid down her belly, fingers threading through fine ginger hair at her base until he found the spot that made her see stars. She closed her eyes and breathed and breathed. 

"What are we doing?" he whispered. He asked that question every time he was inside her. Ever since these little rendezvous had become her idea instead of his. She ignored him as she always did and rode him faster.

~*~

"Merlin, you're beautiful," George said looking down at Angelina, her hair spilling across the dirty floor, before he pressed his cock to her wet cunt, slipping inside in a single thrust.

"Mmm," she moaned, legs wrapped around his hips and arching her back to pull him deeper. Her tits rubbed against his bare chest as he pulled back and pushed in, a gentle rhythm guiding him. 

He dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, her hands running up his back and tangling in his hair. 

A gentle touch to his hip made him stop his ministrations, though his cock was still buried deep inside her. Fingertips warm with lubricant pressed into his arse and he groaned as Fred prepared him, making his hole ready. 

"Ready for me, George?" Fred said softly as he pulled three fingers from George's arse.

"Always, Fred," he replied, holding himself against Angelina as he felt Fred's cock splitting him, filling him. "Fuck," he whispered, and Angelina pressed a kiss to his temple and squeezed her cunt around his cock, encouraging him to move.

He didn't know where he ended or where Fred and Angelina began. Fred set the pace, fucking George who fucked Angelina in turn, three bodies moving in perfect time.

"So close," Fred said as he gripped George's shoulders and slammed into him over and over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

George hung on, awash in sensation, his cock and arse both burning, frissons of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

"Come inside me, George," Angelina said, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his face then plunging her tongue into his mouth, clinging to him as he felt Fred still, knowing he'd come in moments, punctuated with a bite to his neck.

And George was lost in a burst of white.

~*~

Percy's knuckles were white, his breath coming in fits and starts. He stroked himself faster with quick flicks of his wrist, fingers squeezed as tightly as he dared around his shaft. His free hand curled into the mound of dirt he was perched on. It gave him a perfect view through the grubby window at the side of the garden shed. It was empty that night, but that didn't much matter. Nowadays even just thinking about the garden shed and the things he'd spied there made his pulse race and his dick hard.

Once a week this was his special place. He couldn't remember the first time he'd come upon the shed and saw his brother fucking his sister or his dad coming all over his mother's chest. But he'd been coming here for years, hiding out from the rest of the family and seeing just who couldn't make it through dinner before having it off. It was never boring. 

The times Charlie came home, he brought a new bloke with him every week, though the Minister had lasted longer than most (and Percy appreciated that). Fred and George started out just shagging each other, but then Angelina came into their lives and taught them and Percy the true joys of double penetration. And then there was Harry, their dear sweet adopted younger brother. Percy always expected to one day see Harry with his baby sister and he wondered idly if Ronald would join them, but the night Harry brought home Draco Malfoy, Percy had been delighted. Watching Harry ease his cock inside Draco's tight arse inch by inch got Percy off in seconds if he allowed himself to come quickly. 

Images swirled in Percy's head, and he bit back a cry as pleasure shot through him and thin strings of white pulsed out of his cock. He closed his eyes and took slow breaths, listening to the crickets chirp as day turned into night. His ears perked up when he heard the tell-tale creak of the garden shed door opening and his lips slid into a smile. 

It seemed Percy would get a show that night after all. 


End file.
